LITTLE LOST CHAIN CHOMP
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: While out, Daisy & Saphire find a little chain chomp on the street. Does it belong to some one or will they get to keep it? Read & find out! Please R&R.
1. ROLLER SKATING

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

The rest is Nintendos.

LITTLE LOST CHAIN CHOMP

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

LITTLE LOST CHAIN CHOMP

CHAPTER 1: ROLLER SKATING

It was a bright sunny morning in the Mushroom Kingdom. The air was cool, the leaves were changing. A typical fall day in the Mushroom Kingdom. It was peaceful until Saphire came flying down the sidewalk on a pair of skates with Daisy in tow. "Bend your legs Saphire!" The flower princess called from behind the 5 year old princess. "I can't!" She whined, trying to keep her balance. "Can you slow yourself down?" Daisy asked, speeding up to her little cousin. Saphire shook her head. The flower princess held the little princess' hand & skated around the people that were walking on the street. "Watch where you're going!" A old toad shouted. "SORRY!" Daisy apologized, dragging Saphire behind her. "I swear kids these day don't have any respect for us elders." The old toad muttered, shaking his head.

"Slow down Daisy!" The 5 year old princess screamed. "I will when we get there." The flower princess told her. "I don't wanna learn to roller skate anymore!" Saphire whined. Daisy picked her little cousin up by her yellow-orange overall straps while skating down the sidewalk. "Whoa!" The 5 year old princess exclaimed, covering her eyes. The flower princess put the little princess on her shoulders. As they were skating, a couple of people carrying a white couch was walking out of a building. "Hold on tight." The flower princess instructed. "What are you doing?" Saphire asked nervously. "I'm going to jump the couch." She replied. Daisy started to gain speed & when she did, the little princess hugged her cousin's head even more. "Agh!" Saphire screamed as Daisy jumped the white couch. The flower princess landed on the other side of the couch. "And she sticks the landing!" Daisy exclaimed, coming to a complete stop. "Don't ever do that again!" The 5 year old princess fussed. The flower princess lifted the little princess off her shoulders & placed her on the ground. "Why, did I scare you?" She asked, sitting on the wooden bench. "Yes!" Saphire exclaimed. Daisy picked her cousin up & placed her beside her on the bench. "I'm sorry." The flower princess apologized, pulling her orange skates off. "You should be!" The 5 year old princess snapped. "It was pretty funny though." Daisy replied, laughing. "It was not funny!" Saphire shouted angrily. The flower princess pulled the little princess' yellow-orange skates off. "I saw my life flash before my eyes!" She exclaimed. "You didn't get hurt." Daisy told her. Saphire glared at her cousin. "I almost did." The 5 year old princess told her. "How?" Daisy asked, looking over at Saphire. "When you gave me a push." She replied. "I was only trying to get you started." The flower princess explained. "You got me started alright, you made me go down the sidewalk!" The little princess exclaimed, sliding off the wooden bench. The flower princess stood up. "You'll get over it." Daisy replied, taking Saphire by the hand & opening the store glass door. "No I won't." The 5 year old princess fussed as she was pulled inside the store.

Mean while at King Chris' Huge House, Queen Misty, Grandma Lilly, & Luigi were all sitting in the livingroom. "I wonder if teaching Saphire to roller skate is a disaster?" The green clad plumber wondered aloud. "I'm sure Daisy teaching Saphire to skate isn't a disaster." The grandma told him. The young queen sighed & they turned to look at her. "What's wrong sweetie?" Grandma Lilly asked in concern. "Daisy acts more like a mom to Saphire than I do." She told them. "The reason to that is because that same day you told Saphire about Dais is the same night Dais was hosting her slumber party at her castle in Sarasaland. I think it was around 10:00 P.M. that same night when the phone started to ring. Mario answered it & I could hear crying, but I didn't know what was going on until he hung up the phone. You may not know who Mr. L is, but some how he separated from me & he got his own body. Then the next day I remember Saphire telling me Daisy, Mario, & me make her feel safe." Luigi explained. "That's why Saphire spends more time with you guys." Queen Misty replied, getting up off the couch. "Where are you going?" The grandma asked, watching the young queen walk over to the double hung doors. "I'm going to town." She replied, opening the door. "Be careful!" Luigi called, watching the left door shut.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: It'll get interesting soon, trust me. CIAO for now. =D


	2. FOUND

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: FOUND

Back in Toad Town, Daisy was trying to find a sports outfit for Saphire. "Daisy!" The little princess whined, pulling on her cousin's sleeveless shirt. "Stop your whining!" The flower princess demanded. Saphire continued to look up at Daisy. The flower princess looked down at the 5 year old princess' face. "Stop your pouting!" She demanded. Saphire let go of her cousin's sleeveless shirt. "Why don't you just get me a sports outfit like yours?" The little princess asked. Daisy stopped looking at the sports clothes & looked down at Saphire. "Then you would be dressed like me." She told her. "So, just change the colors." The little princess explained. "Good enough for me." The flower princess replied. "Now can we go home?" Saphire asked. "Not yet." Daisy replied, taking the little princess by the hand. "Why not?" She asked. "Because, since we're here I could go find you a party dress." The flower princess explained, pulling the 5 year old princess next to her. "I don't like dresses!" Saphire shouted, pulling away from Daisy. "I know that, but you wouldn't have to wear it all the time." The flower princess replied. "I don't care!" The little princess exclaimed angrily. Daisy took Saphire by the hand & started walking. The 5 year old princess pulled away. The flower princess turned around. "What now?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. "I don't wanna look at dresses!" The little princess exclaimed, running the opposite way. Daisy just stood there watching Saphire run a few feet away.

"Hey toots, having issues with that brat again?" A familiar voice asked, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Leave me alone Waluigi." Daisy growled, pushing his hand off her shoulder.

Saphire heard her cousin talking, so she turned around.

"Get lost Waluigi!" She ordered him. Waluigi put his arm around her. "Leave me alone!" The flower princess exclaimed, pulling away. "You leave Daisy alone!" The 5 year old princess ordered, walking up to him. Waluigi looked hatefully at Saphire. "Come on Saphire, we're leaving." Daisy told her. The 5 year old princess turned around to face purple plumber one last time. Saphire stuck her tongue out & made a L above her forehead, making Waluigi mad.

Mean while Queen Misty had made it to Toad Town. "Took me long enough." She huffed, out of breath. The young queen sat down on a wooden bench outside a store. A minute or two later, Daisy & Saphire came walking out of the store. "Aunt Misty, what are you doing here?" The flower princess asked, letting go of her cousin's hand. "Mommy!" The little princess greeted happily. The young queen rubbed her 5 year old daughter's head. "I needed some air & I decided to come check on you both." Queen Misty told them. "You don't have to check on us." Daisy told her. "I know, but with all those creeps out on the streets, I just had to check on you guys." She explained. The flower princess looked down at the 5 year old princess. Saphire looked up at her cousin, who was shaking her head. The little princess knew Daisy didn't want her to tell her mom about Waluigi bothering her. "Mommy, Daisy's gonna take me to get something to eat." Saphire told her mom. "Alright sweet heart, just be careful." Queen Misty replied, getting up off the wooden bench. "Don't worry Aunt Misty, we'll both be careful." The flower princess told her aunt. With that, Daisy & Saphire headed down the sidewalk. "I hope they'll be alright, I just have this bad feeling something bad is gonna happen." The young queen said aloud. Queen Misty watched them walk down the sidewalk, just before she headed back the way she came.

Back at King Chris' Huge House, Luigi & Grandma Lilly were sitting on the yellow-orange looking couch. "So Luigi, when are you & my granddaughter getting married?" The grandma asked. "Some time next year, I guess." He replied. "Have you & Daisy decided on a baby name yet?" Grandma Lilly asked, smiling. The green clad plumber nodded. "Can I know the name?" She asked. "Sure, You know how my name starts with an L & how Dais is named after a flower?" He asked. "Yeah." The grandma replied. "Well, she wants to name the baby Lilly, Lilly Mario. She wants to take my last name." Luigi explained. "Awe she wants to name the baby Lilly Mario." Grandma Lilly cooed. "She also wanted to name her after you, since you're her favorite grandma." The green clad plumber told her.

Mean while back in Toad Town, Saphire was walking next to Daisy. "How come you didn't want me to tell my mommy about Waluigi?" The 5 year old princess asked in concern. "Because she will freak out if she knew about it." The flower princess explained. "Oh." Saphire replied. All of a sudden they heard whimpering coming from the alley they passed. The little princess turned around & walked down the alley. "Saphire, don't go down that alley with out me!" Daisy exclaimed, following her little cousin. When the flower princess saw what the 5 year old princess was looking at, she gasped. "Where did this poor little chain chomp come from?" Daisy asked, bending down to pick him up. "I don't know." Saphire shrugged, watching her cousin look at the coller on the chain chomp. "His name is Chompy." The flower princess told the little princess. "Cam we keep him?" Saphire asked, reaching for the chain chomp. "No, he obviously belongs to someone already." She replied, giving the chain chomp to the 5 year old princess. "Hi Chompy, my name is Princess Saphire." She introduced to him. Chompy licked her in the face, making her laugh. "Well get something to eat in a little bit, but first we should go Luigi what we found." Daisy told her. The 5 year old princess nodded & with that that headed towards the huge house.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: It'll get interesting soon, trust me. Thank you all who have reviewed my story. CIAO for now. =D


	3. GOOD BOY

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

CHAPTER 3: GOOD BOY

At King Chris' Huge House, Luigi & Grandma Lilly were still sitting on the couch, when Queen Misty walked through the double hung doors. "While I was out I checked on the girls & everything seemed fine." She told them as she walked over to a sky blue chair. The green clad plumber & the grandma looked at her. "Do you think they're okay?" The young queen asked. "Of course, you know Daisy can take care of herself & Saphire at the same time." Grandma Lilly replied. "I hope you're right." She replied with a worried look. "Don't worry Misty, they'll be find." Luigi assured her as he patted her on the back.

Mean while Daisy & Saphire were on their way to King Chris' Huge House with Chompy. "What if he doesn't have an owner, then can we keep him?" The little princess asked, holding the chain chomp in her arms. "He has an owner so we cannot keep him!" The flower princess exclaimed in annoyance. "Sorry I was just asking." Saphire replied. Suddenly Chompy started to bark. "Why is he barking?" The 5 year old princess asked. "I don't know." Daisy replied. Out of nowhere a familiar hand grabbed the flower princess by the arm. "Hey tutz." Waluigi greeted, pulling her close to him. "Let go of me!" Daisy shouted angrily. "Why?" He asked grinning. "If you don't I'll sick Chompy on you." She told him. "I don't care." He chuckled. "I'm telling my mommy & Luigi that you're harassing Daisy again!" Saphire exclaimed. "Your mommy & that green loser can't do anything!" Waluigi laughed, gripping Daisy's arm. "Luigi stopped you from taking me with you, so he can stop you from taking Daisy!" The 5 year old princess shouted, holding the chain chomp in her arms. The flower princess tried to pull her away, but the purple plumber pulled her back. "I warned you to let me go! Chompy get him!" Daisy demanded. The chain chomp jumped out of Saphire's arms & started attacking Waluigi. "Gah, get this chain chomp off of me!" The purple plumber hollered. The flower princess pulled away & ran over to her little cousin. "We're getting out of here." Daisy told Saphire as she picked her up. "What about Chompy?" The little princess asked. "He'll catch up with us." Daisy assured Saphire. The flower princess started to run with the 5 year old princess up the side walk. "Come on Chompy!" Saphire shouted over Daisy's shoulder. The little chain chomp stopped biting Waluigi & ran after them.

Back at King Chris' Huge House, Grandma Lilly, Luigi, & Queen Misty were sitting at the table in the kitchen. "Where do Daisy & Saphire usually eat at?" The young queen asked, watching the grandma take a sip of her sweet tea. "They usually go to Mona Pizza in Diamond City." The green clad plumber replied. Just as Misty was about to say something, they heard the the double hung doors slam shut. Everyone got up from the table & ran into the livingroom.

"What's going on here?" Grandma Lilly asked in concern. "Nothing." Daisy replied out of breath. "You have to tell them!" Saphire exclaimed. "I can't." The flower princess told her. "Dais, please tell me." Luigi begged. "Okay, Waluigi is harassing me. He harassed me at the store & on our way home he harassed me some more." She told him. Queen Misty looked down & saw a chain chomp looking up at her. "Um why is there a chain chomp in here?" The young queen asked. "Yeah about that, Saphire found him & he attacked Waluigi." Daisy explained. "That's a good boy! So what's his name?" The grandma asked, patting the chain chomp on the head. "His name is Chompy!" The 5 year old princess exclaimed, picking Chompy up. "We only came to show you what we found, but we have to return him to his owner." Daisy told them."If you're going to go find his owner, please be careful." Luigi replied. "Don't worry, we will." She assured him. So Daisy sat their skates down & motioned for Saphire & Chompy to come on.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Thank you ChrisMSMB, Princess Daisy lover 15, MarioLuigi25, ThatNintendoFangirl, & Whover else who has reviewed my story. CIAO for now. =D


	4. CONNECTIONS

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

CHAPTER 4: CONNECTIONS

Daisy & Saphire walked down the sidewalk with Chompy next to them. "I'm hungry." The little princess whined. "I know, but you are gonna have to wait til we take this chain chomp to their original owner." The flower princess told her. "Well, how do you know where he came from?" Saphire asked, looking up at her older cousin. "You are not going to like it." Daisy told her. "Where is it!" She whined. "Boos Mansion, which is past Forever Forest." The flower princess replied. "That place is scary!" The 5 year old princess shrieked in fear. "I know it's scary, but we have to return Chompy to his rightful owner." Daisy explained. "But some of the other residents of Toad Town have gone in Forever Forest & never came out!" Saphire exclaimed in fear. The chain chomp barked in agreement with the little princess. "See even he agrees." The 5 year old princess told her. "You'll be fine. There's nothing to fear but fear it self." Daisy told her. "Blah, blah, blah." Saphire mocked. "Don't make me smack you." The flower princess growled. "I'd like to see you do it!" The 5 year old princess exclaimed annoyed. Instead of smacking her little cousin, she grabbed her by the hand and pulled her into Forever Forest.

"Daisy, I don't like it in here, I wanna go back!" Saphire cried as she clenched onto Daisy's shorts. "Don't worry Saph, I'm not going to let anything happen to you." She assured her little cousin. "ARF!" Chompy barked in agreement. "See, even he won't let anything happen to you." The flower princess told her. The little princess let go of her cousin's shorts and the chain chomp licked her in the face.

Back at King Chris' Huge House, Queen Misty kept having terrible feelings. "Misty, they're alright, I know Dais won't let anything happen to her." Luigi assured her. "Are you sure, because I heard my niece has also been in danger too." The young queen replied. "Its only happened less than ten times, I think." The green clad plumber told her. "Sweetie, maybe you're getting sick." Grandma Lilly told her. "I'm not getting sick, I know somethin' bad is gonna happen!" The young queen exclaimed angrily. The grandma took the young queen into the livingroom and sat her on the couch. "Get some rest & maybe you will feel better after you take a nap." Grandma Lilly told her. Misty didn't argue with her mother-in-law; maybe she was right, maybe she was getting sick. "Fine, I guess I'll take a nap." She huffed, laying down.

"Daisy, can we please go back, it's too dark in here." Saphire begged, walking close to her cousin. "No, I want to return Chompy to his rightful owners." Daisy replied. The little princess whimpered and the flower princess looked down at her. "What's the matter now?" She asked annoyed. "That tree is laughing!" The 5 year old princess shrieked. "That's the path we have to take." Daisy replied. Saphire took off running down the path & Chompy followed behind. Just as the flower princess started to go down the path, a pair of hands covered her mouth & pulled her the opposite way.

"Daisy, where did you go?" The little princess asked, looking around. "Chompy, where are you at?" She asked. The chain chomp wasn't even near her anymore. Saphire heard rustling in the bush next to her. "Chompy, is that you?" She asked. Suddenly a Forest Fuzzy jumped out of the bush and the 5 year old princess grabbed it before it tried to latch onto her. The Forest Fuzzy stopped trying to attach itself to Saphire & took off hopping back into the bush. The 5 year old princess turned around & was startled by the chain chomp. "Chompy!" Saphire squealed in excitement. Chompy started licking her in the face and she started laughing. The chain chomp stopped licking her in the face & started some what hopping ahead. When the little princess started to follow, a pair of hands grabbed her by the arms.

Queen Misty laid there on the couch asleep. "Saphire." The young queen muttered in her sleep. Misty started to see everything that was happening to Saphire.

"Lemme go!" The 5 year old princess screamed. "Shut up!" Waluigi snapped. "Where's Daisy, Waluigi?" Saphire asked angrily. "Sitting outside of Boos Mansion." He replied, gripping her arm more tighter.

"Saphire, he's got my daughter!" Queen Misty shouted in her sleep. Luigi & Grandma Lilly ran into the livingroom. "Misty, wake up!" The grandma called, shaking her daughter-in-law's shoulder. The young queen woke up. "Misty, what's the matter?" The green clad plumber asked in concern. "I need you to take me to Forever Forest pronto!" The young queen demanded. "Why?" Luigi asked. "Don't asked questions, just take me there before it's too late!" Queen Misty snapped, standing up. "Alright, then lets go." Luigi told her. "Make sure it's a short cut too!" The young queen exclaimed.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I'm sure you people understand why this chapter is called CONNECTIONS, well if you don't let me tell you. When Misty's asleep, she sees everything that's going on with Saphire. That's the best I can explain it. Thank you ChrisMSMB, Princess Daisy lover 15, MarioLuigi25, AzaleaLovesGolf, & Whoever else who has reviewed my story. CIAO for now. =D


	5. BOO'S MANSION

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

CHARTER 5: BOO'S MANSION

"Put me down!" Saphire screamed as she kicked furiously. "I'm taking you so you can't tell anybody." Waluigi told her. "If you don't put me down, I'm going to kick you & I don't care where I kick you either!" The little princess hollered. "I'd like to see you try." He retorted, holding her further out from him. The 5 year old princess began to kick furiously & Waluigi just laughed. "CHOMPY!" Saphire screamed in distress.

Out of nowhere, Queen Misty & Luigi came up behind Waluigi. "Put my daughter down!" The young queen growled furiously. "Mommy!" Saphire squealed in excitement. "Who are you?" He asked in annoyance. "I think I'm Misty & if you don't put my baby down, I'm going to introduce you to my fist!" She snapped. "OOOOOHH, I'm scared!" Waluigi taunted. Suddenly, Chompy came hopping back down the path barking furiously. "Sick em Chompy!" The little princess shrieked. The chain chomp latched onto the purple plumber's arm & he dropped Saphire onto the ground. The 5 year old princess stood up & ran to the young queen. "You okay?" Misty asked, picking her daughter up. "I'm fine, but Daisy's sitting outside Boo's Mansion." Saphire told her mom. "Luigi, did you... Where did he go?" The young queen asked, looking around. "Maybe he got a head start." The little princess thought to herself. Queen Misty started walking down the path towards the mansion. "See ya later LOSER!" Saphire called, making another L above her forehead as her mom carried her down the next path. Chompy stopped biting Waluigi & followed the girls down the path.

"Daisy, are you here?" Luigi called as he walked around the front of Boo's Mansion. "You lookin' for the princess?" A voice asked. "Who said that?" The green clad plumber asked, turning around. "I'm Bootler." He introduced. "AHHHH, IT'S A BOO!" Luigi screamed, backing up. "Calm down sir, your princess is inside the mansion." Bootler told him. The green clad plumber calmed down & looked at the boo. "I told Lady Bow there was a princess outside & she told me to bring her inside." The boo explained. "Will you take me to Daisy?" Luigi asked. "Right this way sir." Bootler instructed, floating over to the mansion's double hung doors.

Misty walked up to the gate of Boo's Mansion holding Saphire on her side. "Put me down." The little princess whined. Misty sighed as she put Saphire down. "Lets go Chompy." The 5 year old princess ordered, walking towards the mansion. The chain chomp barked & followed after her. "I'll be out here!" The young queen called.

Inside Boo's Mansion, Luigi & Daisy were sitting on the couch on the first floor. "How did you get outside my mansion?" Lady Bow asked. "That freak Waluigi ambushed me from behind & he brought me here." The flower princess explained. "Oh." The leader of the Boos replied. "Yeah & I ended up abandoning my little cousin." Daisy told her. "Who's your little cousin?" Lady Bow asked.

Outside of the mansion, Saphire stood there looking at the door in fear. "I can't do it!" The little princess whined. Chompy went behind Saphire & pushed her closer to the door. "Okay, I'll do it!" She whined some more. The 5 year old princess banged on the door until somebody or in this case some Boo came to the door.

"Hello." Bootler greeted. "AHHHH, IT'S A BOO!" Saphire screamed as she fell over Chompy. "ARF ARF ARF ARF!" The chain chomp barked in excitement. "Saphire!" Daisy shrieked, running for her little cousin. The flower princess hugged the little princess as she picked her up. "Where's Misty?" Luigi asked, walking over to them. "She didn't want to come in so she's waiting outside." Saphire explained. "Okay...Lady Bow, is Chompy your chain chomp?" The flower princess asked, holding the little princess on her side. "Ohh Chompy, I thought you ran away." The leader of the Boos said happily. "Well, since we returned Chompy, we can go home now." Luigi told them. With that, they left Boo's Mansion.

"So, was Chompy was theirs?" Queen Misty asked. "Yep & everything is all better." The green clad plumber told them. "So now can we go get somethin' to eat?" Saphire asked, clenching onto Daisy. "Yes, we can finally go get you somethin' to eat." The flower princess sighed.

So Misty, Luigi, Daisy, & Saphire went back to huge house. Grandma Lilly gave her two granddaughters a hug. King Chris came back from a business trip in the Waffle Kingdom. Mario & Peach came over & everything went back to normal.

THE END THAT IS FOR NOW ANYWAYS =D

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: For once Saphire didn't get princess-napped, isn't that a shock? Thank you ChrisMSMB, Princess Daisy lover 15, MarioLuigi25, AzaleaLovesGolf, & Whoever else who has reviewed my story. I bet you guys will like my new story that I'm about too write. CIAO for now. =D


End file.
